


Possession

by RubberDuckie



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDuckie/pseuds/RubberDuckie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard only wants what's best for her. Bound and determined to give her everything she deserves he makes an unusually bold move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. Hopefully the spelling and grammatical errors don't make your eyes bleed. 
> 
> *I've never wrote a story like this before. Don't shoot the messenger, please.*

'He's not doing it right' Richard thought to himself bitterly. Even in his mind, he could taste the venom dripping off the words.

Voyeurism wasn't exactly one of his kinks and he certainly wouldn't have watched the scene before him if not for stumbling upon it. Rolling his neck in irritation, he stood back an inch or so to secure that his presence wasn't known.

A crack in the door and a carefully mounted mirror made it easy for him to witness the disgusting acts being committed in the bedroom. Disgusting because it wasn't him between her legs. A place he had convinced himself was rightfully his.

Short sloppy thrusts from an inexperienced young man brought her minimal pleasure. Richard couldn't even hear a fucking whimper uttered from her perfectly plump lips. He knew she needed deep slow thrusts. Controlled movements that a man his age could provide.

'Kiss her you fucking idiot!' Richard yelled mentally. 'Touch her! Caress her breasts!'

Nothing. Just short sloppy thrusts.

He watched as the young male suitor raised her leg and placed it on his hip. At least, he was trying, right? Not good enough. She needed better. Having an inferior male disrespecting his territory with amateur sex had left the unfamiliar bitter taste of jealousy. Richard fought off the urge to storm in there and push the other man off.

She reached up and kissed him, her sweet lips falling into his. He could see the passion dripping off her body as she attempted to engage her lover a little better. In response to her kisses and caresses, she got a grunt.

Richard leaned against the wall and witnessed what he could only describe as a one-sided climatic finish. The young man emptied himself into her beautiful body and quickly collapsed, taking a few minutes to gather his thoughts he then rolled off her.

'Make her cum!' Richard thought. 'Use your bloody fingers!'

For the first time, Richard was able to see all of her naked body. She was more beautiful than he had thought. In his mind, she needed to be worshiped. She needed to be made love to properly and by no one else but him.

'Hold her, give her a cuddle and tell her how fantastic she was!'

Instead of reading his mind the young man sat up and swung his feet over the side of the bed. She was laying on her side stroking the side of his thigh and looking at him lovingly. Bullshit. He didn't deserve it. He didn't even make her cum!

Seeing how Romeo was putting on his pants, Richard decided that it was time to leave. There were questions he'd be asked if caught that he'd rather not answer. And besides, being in his presence any longer would make his stomach churn.

It was at the precise moment when he passed the man in question Richard had decided to make her his. No more bad sex and no more men soliciting in his territory.

He wasn't one to pick a fight with what he'd consider a mere child compared to him, but he made sure to purposely shove into him with his shoulder in passing. A smug grin of satisfaction spread across his face as the punk bounced noticeably off the hallway wall.

The dark look In his eyes had silenced any verbal response whereas his much bigger frame and height guaranteed no physical protest either. Richard looked right at the young man as he confidently walked into the bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Locking it to avoid any unwanted guests to interrupt the grave injustice he was about to correct.

The room smelt like sex and the bed was disheveled. He heard the sound of running water coming from the small side bathroom causing him to slowly approach it. Leaning against the door frame, he watched her silently clean off whatever filth that other man left on her body.

"If you wanted sex you could have come to me," Richard spoke.

He had startled her which was evident but the gasp and little jolt. Quickly she turned to face him and scrambled to cover her naked body with two hands. Her chest was still flushed and her lips still swollen. Richard closed the gap between them and grabbed her.

Both hands on her shoulders held her in place as he pressed his lips against hers. As soon as she relaxed into his kiss he interlaced his hand in her hair, tilting her head. Their lips danced perfectly together as neither of them fought for dominance.

A breathless moan left her body as Richard broke the kiss. The object of his affection looked up at him with glossy eyes and slightly parted lips. Gently taking her hips in his hands, he picked her up and carried her back to the bed. Placing her down tenderly he got back up and stood at the foot of the bed.

She lye there, chests rising and falling hard. Richard smoothed his hand over his chin and took in her full appearance up close. The fact that her previous lover wasn't banging on the door with demands to be let in, pissed him off. If the roles were reversed Richard would have busted the door down.

"Your so beautiful," he told her "He doesn't deserve you."

"Oh" was all she spoke. She was shy and didn't say much. Richard could read her facial expressions and body language. A rare language that not a lot of people spoke or understood.

Richard removed his shirt and threw it to the side. He made sure that their eyes continued to make contact as his hand skimmed down his body and towards the front of his jeans. That smirk was back when he watched her wiggle her hips and open her legs a little further with anticipation.

Popping the button of his jeans he shimmied them down his hips and to his ankles, kicking them away. Fingers traced along the waistband of his boxer-briefs making sure that he had her undivided attention before removing them as well.

Her eyes widened and she licked her lips as he revealed his manhood to her. Slowly and deliberate he crawled back between her legs, pressing his body against hers. Fragile arms wrapped themselves around his back while he sheltered either side of her head with his.

They shared a long passionate kiss with his tongue trailing along her bottom lip begging for entrance. She parted her lips slightly and Richard took full advantage of it. Fingers skimmed along his spine and her thigh rubbed against his hip.

Breaking the kiss he heard a sound of protest until his lips suckled a pert erect nipple. She gasped and arched her back up pressing her breast into his mouth. Holding the mound of flesh in place, he lovingly nipped and pulled at the bud while his other hand massaged her other.

This was how her body should be treated, how she should be treated. To him, she was a goddess, not a mere means to get off. She was his.

Her hands ran down his side's and grasped his bum, silently pressing him forward. Smiling into her neck he reached between their bodies and grabbed hold of his member, lining himself up with her.

From what he witnessed earlier, he was bigger in the manhood department. With that in mind, he pressed into her slowly, watching her face carefully. She scrunched her nose and adjusted her hips.

"Oh, your big," She whispered, clutching his hips with her hands. "Bigger then what I'm used too."

"I know I'll go slow," Richard promised her.

Inch by inch he made his way inside her to the hilt. Careful to stop for a few moments along the way for her to adjust. Fully nestled inside her body, he rested his weight on his forearms beside her head and began to softly thrust into her.

"Oh god," she moaned "umm that feels so good!"

Richard felt her elongate her body beneath him and adjust her hips. He looked down at their connection and watched as she moved her hips with his. An action voids with her previous lover. Satisfaction caused him to take seize of her mouth once more before rearing up onto his knees.

Never breaking their connection, he planted his large hands on her hips and helped pull her back and away from him. She reached up behind her and grasped the sheets helping with the friction.

"Cum for me" he cooed, reaching over her and grasping her breast in his hand.

"I think I might" she panted.

"I think you will," Richard replied.

Taking his hand back, he placed it where their bodies connected. Parting her folds he watched his cock disappeared inside her body as he glided his fingertips over her engorged clit. Falling into a steady circular pattern, Richard coaxed her to climax.

"Cum on, cum for me." He lustfully whispered.

He could feel his own orgasm growing inside his body, Richard was close. He didn't want to finish before her. He'd never finish before her.

"Oh god," she cried out "Please, harder!"

"What harder," he asked her.

"Fuck me harder!"

Richard obliged to her requested increasing the speed of his thrusts. Her breathing was becoming heavier and Richard could feel her soft walls closing around him. Her already impossible tightness becoming tighter.

Falling back between her legs he encased her in a protective embrace and fell deeper inside her body. Raising her leg up to rest at his side Richard angled himself so that he'd hit her sweet spot with ever stroke. With every stroke, his beautiful lover cried out her approval.

"I want you to cum in me." She purred into his ear.

Her omission caused him to groan into the side of his neck. Taking a play from the juvenile dating handbook he sucked on a patch of skin visible for the world to see. Sucking and grazing his teeth lightly against her skin ensured there'd be a love mark for everyone to see. A mark stating that she was his.

Richard thrust into her one last time sending them both over the edge. He gasped into the side of her neck as the soft tissues of her quim milked his cock for cum. Fingernails dug into the flesh of his back drawing blood and her legs had a bruising hold of his hips. She clung onto him as her own powerful orgasm flooded her senses.

Brushing her matted locks out of her face he smiled softly at her, peppering her mouth and jaw with kisses. She was completely stunned at best trying to regain her breathing. Her eyes fluttered shut for a brief moment before opening to take a sleepy look at him. She raised her hand up and ran her fingers thru his hair before bringing him back for another kiss.

Once he was sure his lover was alright Richard removed himself and settled beside her. Grabbing the blankets he covered the both of them. She rolled over onto her side and gave a small yawn. Glancing at him from over her shoulder she moved back a little until she touched skin.

Richard draped an arm around her waist and tucked her head under his chin. She'll sleep peacefully now in his arms. A small smile fell upon his face at the realization of him accomplishing his mission. She was his.


End file.
